Shao Kahn vs. Akuma
Nkstjoa= Shao Kahn vs. Akuma is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter! Two of the fighting genre's most enduring bosses finally meet in a duel to the death! Who will be the last warrior standing? Interlude Wiz: Fighting game bosses: testing a player’s skills to the extreme and demanding upmost respect. Boomstick: Though often times, we’re still angry at them for it. Like Shao Kahn the Conqueror. Wiz: And Akuma, Master of the Fist. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle. Shao Kahn Wiz: For thousands of years, Outworld was ruled by its ancient ruler, Onaga the Dragon King. Then along came Shao Kahn, who acted as his advisor and aided in conquering multiple realms of existence. Boomstick: But Shao Kahn wanted all the power for himself, so he straight up Jafared Onaga by poisoning him and then took his throne, finally becoming sultan. Wiz: Emperor. As Outworld’s new ruler, Shao Kahn has successfully pulled off impressive conquests, including his take over of the great realm Edenia, after which took the king’s wife and daughter as his own. Boomstick: After killing him, of course. Also, ouch. That’ll sting in the afterlife. Wiz: With each realm he conquered, he took the souls of their inhabitants, each increasing his monstrous power even further and granting him the power and abilities of the victim. Boomstick: Sounds like nothing could possibly stop him. Wiz: The only things that stood in his way were the rules of Mortal Kombat, in which his warriors must defeat the defenders of a realm ten times in a row over the course of 50 years in order to gain permission from the Elder Gods to invade. Boomstick: That’s some bullshit. He has to have a perfect streak to take over a realm, but them winning just once causes a reset? Shao Kahn should seriously get himself a lawyer. Wiz: But when his chosen warriors, his consecutive champion Goro, as well as his pupil and host of the Mortal Kombat tournament, the sorceror Shang Tsung, had failed him when he was just one victory away from conquering Earthrealm, Shao Kahn decided to step into the fray himself, eventually invading the realm without consent from the Elder Gods. Boomstick: For a guy with personal assassins and bodyguards, Shao Kahn is far from a lazy absolute monarch. He is a master of Tai Tzu and Liu Wei, giving him solid defense and unstoppable strikes, making him nearly impervious to his foes’ attacks while also straight up wrecking them with his very own. Wiz: Also being a master over magic, he utilizes them in combat in multiple ways: to add power to some of his physical attacks, such as his shoulder charge and upward knee; to fire projectiles, such as balls of explosive energy, light spears, and even lasers from his eyes. Boomstick: And this guy can even use telekinesis. Wiz: To a small extent. Then there’s his Emperor’s Shield, which allows him to reflect all manner of projectiles back at their owner’s, as well as to knock back his opponents. Boomstick: But his favorite choice of weapon in which to mow down his foes is his iconic Wrath Hammer. When he’s done smacking them around with his bare hands, he can summon this thing out of thin air to knock away foes with a single swing, throw it to destroy projectiles and strike the fool that fired it, spin in place while moving towards them, and slam it down on their heads to stun them. Wiz: There’s also a staff that he carries... which he never seems to use. Boomstick: Man, if he wacked fools with that, he’d be the greatest pimp in all the realms. But that’s too bad for anyone dumb enough to get in this guy’s way because aside from just watching public executions, he won’t object to getting his hands dirty himself. He’s strong enough to tear people in half right down the middle, can hammer his foes into the ground before showing off his golf skills, and if he’s really lazy, he’ll just obliterate them with a single all-powerful swing of his hammer. Wiz: Not only has Shao Kahn proven himself to be a cunning and brilliant schemer, he’s also proven to be more than a match against nearly all of Earthrealm’s defenders. He has easily dispatched both Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade at once, and managed to defeat the warrior monk Kung Lao with relative ease. And when it seemed like Shao Kahn had been murdered by the combined power of the Deadly Alliance between Shang Tsung and the sorcerer Quan Chi... Boomstick: Turns out that was just a fake dummy clone of himself that he made... with magic, I guess. The real Shao was still kicking and gathering his forces for the final battle of Armageddon, which he won by outlasting every other combatant. At one point, he was grabbed in mid-battle by a very much alive and pissed off Onaga, who carried him away. Somehow, this guy slipped free and took down the fiery being Blaze, taking the power of Armageddon for himself... until a time traveling Thunder God undid everything. Wiz: But two Earthrealm warriors have always managed to keep him at bay; the White Lotus monk Liu Kang, the very monk who had prevented his conquest of Earthrealm, as well as Lord Raiden. Boomstick: Oh, when he’s not making other people do his dirty work or sacrificing them to attain victory?! Wiz: But of course his greatest weakness of all is his arrogance. Even with careful planning in the invasion of Earthrealm, he constantly underestimated Earthrealm and its warriors. Boomstick: And even while in mid-battle, he feels the need to let his foes know that they are beneath him, often times leaving him wide open just for the hell of it. Wiz: Even with all that, Shao Kahn the conqueror’s accomplishments far outweigh his few flaws. And throughout his long career, he has absorbed an astronomical amount of souls; at least 60 billion. Boomstick: Soul Edge has nothing on him! Wiz: Those who face Shao Kahn the Conqueror have only two options: kneel or die. Shao Kahn: My venom spreads. It is the end of all things. Armageddon. Akuma Wiz: In all of the Street Fighter world, few are as feared and respected as the fearsome fighter Akuma. Boomstick: Before he was the beast that he is now, Akuma and his older brother Gouken were both taught martials arts by their master Goutetsu. This nameless martial art incorporated elements of Karate, Judo, and Kempo, and was designed for dishing out fatal damage to their opposition. Wiz: Which Gouken opposed, as he eventually left to start his own dojo. Akuma, however, stayed and continued his training with Goutetsu, dedicating himself to using the original fighting style as it was intended. In time, he came to embrace it, giving up any and all compassion towards human life, as well as striving to become more powerful. Boomstick: So when Goutetsu, who could use the Satsui no Hado without giving in to it, offered to teach him enlightenment, Akuma said "Nah, that’s okay" and left to train alone. He eventually came back, took on his master to a fight to the death, and killed him. Wiz: He did so using the Shun Goku Satsu, or more commonly known as the Raging Demon, a technique which Goutetsu himself had taught him. After surpassing him, Akuma took his late master’s prayer beads and placed them around his neck, earning him the title Master of the Fist. Since then, he has traveled across the world seeking duels to the death, as well as gauging the power of Gouken’s pupil Ryu while also attempting to convince him to give in to the Satsui no Hado. Boomstick: So he just goes around murdering everyone he comes across and manipulating Ryu into doing what he wants? Sounds like a villain to me. Wiz: Actually, no. Despite his devotion to the Satsui no Hado, Akuma has a clear code of honor. He only battles those whom he considers worthy, and will even stop one of his fights if he senses something is wrong. Such as when he realized that one of his opponents, Gen, was sick. Boomstick: More like he didn’t want to catch Gen’s cough. Well when Akuma’s not being a nice guy, his fighting prowess and move set are nearly unmatched. His gohadoken strikes hard and can be fired in mid-air to surprise opponents. He can also charge it, making it pack an even bigger punch. Speaking of big punches, his goshoryuken uppercut also strikes with incredible force. Wiz: His Tatsumaki Zankukyaku allows him to strike his foes and even fly in mid-air, his teleport can travel forward and backwards to pass safely through attacks or catch his target off-guard, and the Hyakkishu leap allows Akuma to follow up with multiple options, such as a downward chop, flying kick, an aerial gohadouken, and grappling his foe. Boomstick: But once he decides to whip out his ultimate attacks, you know you’re screwed. Aside from an uber gohadoken, he has the Tenshou Kaireki Jin... ha, ha! I can pronounce it! Anywho, also known as Demon Armageddon, it’s a super powerful spin kick, which takes the whole human helicopter concept and goes full circle by having him fly around and striking with lethal force. Wiz: The Kongo Kokuretsu Zan strikes the ground, creating a powerful shockwave. Then there’s its variant, the Misogi. Akuma uses the Misogi, flying towards and grappling the opponent by their head, slamming them into the ground as cracks emerge. Then Akuma channels his power into his fist and strikes their head point-blank, causing the cracks to expand and burn with fire, forming a heaven kanji. Boomstick: Might as well call it the face-cleaner. Finally, there’s his deadliest technique of all, which literally translates into Instant Hell Murder. This teleporting grapple straight up attacks the soul of whomever is on the receiving end. Wiz: Though to be clear, it isn’t merely a physical attack; the recipient’s own sins are turned against them, which then eradicates their soul.Also, an interesting little tid-bit; unlike his other fellow shoto fighters, Akuma doesn’t seem to want or need to say the names of his moves while using them. Ryu: Hadoken! Ken: Hadoken! Sakura: Hadoken! Dan: Gadoken! Gouken: Hadoken! Akuma fires his gohaouken without saying a word. Boomstick: And if you thought that Akuma was powerful enough, get this; he’s actually holding back his own power when he’s fighting just so he doesn’t kill his foe prematurely. Wiz: That and to gauge their power, as he has done with Gouken’s pupil Ryu. Boomstick: But when he considers them worthy, he’ll reveal his true form: Shin Akuma. That white hair certainly makes him look old. Wiz: As Shin Akuma, he utilizes his full power, increasing his strength and speed, and allowing for more powerful variants of his attacks. Boomstick: Like what’s better than just throwing a gohadoken in mid-air? How about raining down on your opponent’s parade with three? Wiz: Akuma’s feats are among the most powerful characters in the Street Fighter universe. He has held his own against the legendary hermit Oro, easily defeated Ken Masters, split an entire island in half with the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, and destroyed a submarine with a spin kick while underwater. Boomstick: Never bug Akuma when he’s deep sea diving. To top that off, he took down his older brother Gouken, as well as Gen, M. Bison, and even the half-red, half-blue CHEAP AS ALL HELL MOTHERFUCKER Gill! Wiz: You okay, Boomstick? Boomstick: Sorry. Just can’t get "RESURRECTION!" out of my head right now. Wiz: However, the Raging Demon actually failed to kill four of its recipients, though not at all due to any fault in the technique or its execution. Gen and Gouken actually managed to empty their souls before the technique struck, M. Bison protected his soul… somehow, and Gill simply… resurrected afterward. Boomstick: Oh thanks, Wizard! That really helped! Wiz: And finally, Akuma certainly isn’t frail, but durability-wise, he’s far from invincible. But apart from one single loss on his record against his older brother Gouken... Boomstick: Which he immediately rectified by... you know… finger paint. Wiz: His accomplishments are astounding and his reputation nearly unmatched. He is more than one of the most powerful Street Fighters; Akuma may just be one of Capcom’s deadliest combatants. Akuma: Prepare... for now I bring chaos... with my fists! DEATH BATTLE! In a large and rocky canyon, fragments of rock fly across the area. A boulder lies in place, then after blow after blow, it begins to crack and eventually shatters into dust. Behind it was Akuma, who was using the canyon to train his body and improve his violent art's power. He hears a strange disturbance and turns around, witnessing a green portal beginning to emerge from nearby him. Akuma stays on the defensive, waiting to see what comes out from it... A sandal with a spiked point in front walks out of it, then the remainder of the warrior is revealed: a warlord with spiked shoulder pads, knee pads, and gauntlets, a large across his waist, and a samurai-esk helm with a skull in front... none other than Shao Kahn. The portal behind him dissipates shortly upon exiting it. He looks over at Akuma, then points at him. Shao Kahn: Bow to me! Akuma does not and instead gets into a combat stance. Shao Kahn: Do you know who I am? Shao Kahn creates his hammer from thin air and slams it into the ground. Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn, conqueror of worlds! The slam from the hammer had created large cracks in the ground, but Akuma appears unmoved by this. Akuma: I am Akuma… and I will teach you the meaning of pain! Akuma slams his foot into the ground, creating additional cracks in the ground. Shao Kahn is not only indifferent to it, but actually laughs. (cue Mortal Kombat 9 – Shao Kahn’s Coliseum) Shao Kahn: You are nothing! Feel the power of Shao Kahn! His hammer disappears and he also gets into a combat stance. FIGHT! Akuma charges at Shao Kahn and goes on the offensive, unleashing various up-close attacks on the emperor, whose defenses fail to budge. With this, Akuma teleports past him, avoiding a swing from Shao Kahn. He then turns around and sees Shao Kahn throwing an energy spear. Akuma teleports to avoid it, then sees another one coming right towards him. Without enough time to move out of the way, Akuma fires a gohadoken, enveloping the entire spear. Shao Kahn proceeds to throw his hammer, which Akuma reacts to with a gohadoken, but the hammer easily goes right through it, slamming into Akuma and leaving him stunned. Shao Kahn laughs, then uses ramming spikes, slamming into Akuma, knocking him further backward. Akuma sees another energy spear coming towards him and uses his tatsumaki to avoid it, then teleports once more to avoid another ramming charge. Behind Shao Kahn, Akuma goes for a goshoryuken, causing him to stumble forwards. Afterward, Akuma leaps into the air towards Shao Kahn once more and in mid-air flips and grabs onto Shao Kahn’s shoulders. He attempts to flip the emperor over, but before he can, Shao Kahn flies upward, ramming Akuma’s head with his own. Shao Kahn: Don’t make me laugh! Akuma flies downward and performs a downward kick, but Shao Kahn turns around and his upward knee pushes Akuma’s attack back. Akuma fires a charged gohadoken in mid-air at Shao Kahn, who summons the Emperor’s shield, sending the projectile back at Akuma, who is struck full-force by it. Shao Kahn turns away and begins laughing. Shao Kahn: It’s official! You su...! Suddenly, Shao Kahn is kicked by Akuma, who then begins Demon Armageddon by using his spin kick to fly around before striking his opponent. Seeing the spin kicking Akuma coming towards him, Shao Kahn took out his hammer and span in place. The two spinning attacks clashed, both managing to counter the other perfectly, until Akuma’s finally began to let up, allowing Shao Kahn to knock him downward. Akuma sees Shao Kahn still spinning, though beginning to slow down, and decides to unleash the Shun Goku Satsu. Akuma: Prepare yourself! He flies toward Shao Kahn, who stops and sees Akuma flying towards him. Shao Kahn leaps into the air, avoiding the Raging Demon, then lands and stomps onto the ground with such force that it knocks Akuma into the air. Shao Kahn: You weak, pathetic fool! Shao Kahn summons his wrath hammer as Akuma begins falling downward. Shao Kahn: All too easy. As Akuma nears Shao Kahn, who swings the hammer, Akuma fires a super-charged hadouken in that instant. The two attacks collide, causing a blast between both combatants. After the clash between the wrath hammer and the charged hadouken, Shao Kahn is pushed back a few feet, then looks over to see no remaining trace of his opponent. Shao Kahn: That was pathetic. (cues Street Fighter X Tekken – Akuma Theme) Suddenly, Shao Kahn feels a burst of energy nearby and sees Akuma, who was flowing with a newfound power as the clouds began to block the sky. Then lightning strikes, rain begins to drop, and Akuma’s skin had darkened, his hair turned white, and his robes turned purple. Finally deciding that Shao Kahn was a worthy adversary deserving of his fullest strength, he had become Shin Akuma. Akuma: Finally! A true battle! Shao Kahn: You’re still trying to win? He throws his hammer at Akuma, who stands in place and actually manages to catch it. He then throws it back at Shao Kahn, who seizes it with a single hand as he sees Akuma charging towards him. Shao Kahn swung his hammer, but Akuma lept upward, then performed a downward chop on Shao Kahn, nearly knocking the emperor off his feet. He followed this up by delivering multiple punches before three shoryukens in a row, with the last one knocking Shao Kahn into the air. Akuma lept after him and used his spin kick to keep himself in the air as Shao Kahn span in mid-air with his hammer. This time, the spin kick beats out the hammer by knocking it out of Shao Kahn’s hands, allowing Akuma to fly up even further, grab Shao Kahn by the shoulders from above, and flip and throw him to the ground. Shao Kahn got up to see Akuma firing multiple gohadoukens. He raised his emperor’s shield, knocking one back at the other, but as the shield expired, he saw a third gadouken too late, which struck him. Shao Kahn saw Akuma land and spit two explosive energy balls at him, who simply knocked both away before charging a gohadoken. Shao Kahn threw his hammer at him and as it neared Akuma, he finally unleashed his fully-charged gohadoken. Shao Kahn stood there laughing as the hammer clashed, but instead of dissipating the gohadoken, it was actually knocked back at Shao Kahn. Caught completely off-guard by this, Shao Kahn himself is left dazed as the gohadoken crashed into him, striking him with such energy that he was knocked through a wall. Seizing the opportunity, Akuma flew towards him once more to pull of the Raging Demon, but Shao Kahn did not even attempt to evade it this time. Instead, he waited until the last possible moment, then unleashed his Emperor’s Shield, knocking Akuma back. Shao Kahn: You will never win! He threw three light spears at Akuma, who stayed in place, knocking the first two away. As the last one flew right towards him, Akuma performed a chop, cutting the energy weapon in two as its two halves flew past him. He then lost track of Shao Kahn, who was overhead and slammed into the ground, causing Akuma to stumble. Shao Kahn used this by slamming his hammer downward onto Akuma’s head, leaving him stunned. He swings the hammer, knocking Akuma into a nearby wall, then throws his hammer, striking and stunning him once more for good measure. Shao Kahn: You will die, mortal! He charges at Akuma with much more magical power as Akuma remains stunned until right near the final moment. He leaps up into the air, narrowly dodging Shao Kahn’s charge, which crushes through the wall to the other side. The Outworld emperor looks and notices no sign of Akuma. Akuma: Feel the pain! Shao Kahn looks up into the air too late as Akuma flies toward him, grabs him by the head, and crashes him into the ground. Akuma then charges his hand with power and unleashes it, creating a devastating shockwave that strikes Shao Kahn’s face point-blank, obliterating his helmet. From afar, the ground beneath them was split in two, and soon shattered as the two fell toward the bottom of the canyon. Akuma looked over at Shao Kahn, whose face carried a scar across it from the blow, and his own hand was covered in blood. It looked like even the Emperor of Outworld couldn’t withstand the misogi… When Shao Kahn’s eyes opened up, and he got right back up, surprising Akuma, who teleported backwards out of his range. He snarled in rage as Akuma fired a charged hadouken. Instead of using his hammer, Shao Kahn simply placed his hand out toward the hadouken and while dragged back a few feet, the hadouken eventually dissipated within his own palm. Akuma lept backward into the air and fired three hadoukens and Shao Kahn proceeded to knock the first two away with his own hands, then used the emperor’s shield to send the last one towards Akuma with blazing speed, knocking him back. Upon getting up, Akuma sees Shao Kahn running towards him with blind fury and upon firing another hadouken, only for it to be dissipated by a punch, he teleports backward to evade the ensuing attack. However, Shao Kahn begins a shoulder charge just as Akuma does this, which ends up striking Akuma once his teleport expired, knocking him right into a wall with enough force that he stumbled forward. Shao Kahn seized the opportunity by grabbing Akuma by the throat and holding him upward, tightening his grip on his throat before tossing him into a wall. As Akuma was about to fall to the ground, he suddenly found himself being lifted upward by Shao Kahn’s telekinesis. Shao Kahn proceeded to slam Akuma left and right into two more walls before tossing him into the air. Shao Kahn lept upward and used his upward shoulder charge to send him up higher before using his hammer to slam him into the ground. Akuma’s head was then stepped on by Shao Kahn’s foot, who followed up by picking him off of the ground and delivered a headbutt, dazing him further. Shao Kahn prepared a swing from his hammer and swung it upward, sending Akuma into the air once more. As Akuma fell helplessly towards the ground, Shao Kahn unleashed his lasers from his eyes, piercing Akuma and sending him flying into a nearby crevice, where he rolled across the rocks downward into the dirt. Shao Kahn looks over at the battered Akuma, his rage over his shattered helmet and scar slowly fading away into a confident smile, laughing as he began walking toward the crevice that Akuma fell into. Shao Kahn: An anemic effort. I have won. Akuma looks up at Shao Kahn, the mere act of lifting himself from the ground causing great pain. Shao Kahn: Your time has passed. Now is the dawn of my rule. Shao Kahn drops down and as he nears Akuma summons his wrath hammer. Shao Kahn: Now... your world ends. Shao Kahn lifts the wrath hammer into the air with both hands as he prepares for his foe’s execution. In that instant, Akuma’s face goes from sheer exhaustion to anger in the face of his own demise. Shao Kahn’s hammer swings downward toward Akuma, who quickly gets into a crouched position. The hammer nearing his head, Akuma flies toward Shao Kahn, grappling onto him as the hammer slams into the ground. Shao Kahn suddenly sees himself in blackness, surrounded by all of the souls within his body. Akuma: Die one thousand deaths! A cloud-like wave of purple kanji approaches Shao Kahn from all sides. He summoned every soul within him to create a barrier around him. It holds, with the kanji unable to enter as Shao Kahn laughs. (cues Mortal Kombat 9 – Battle Plan) But his celebration turns out to be premature, as the kanji slowly, but surely begin to penetrate and then flood the barrier. As he uses emperor’s shield to repel them, the kanji are not moved and shatter it, then strike Shao Kahn, entering into his body. After all of the kanji had joined with him, Shao Kahn saw purple glowing cracks emerge from his body. He looked out in disbelief at what was happening and as the cracks expanded and grew, a strange energy began eating away at Shao Kahn’s very soul. He let out one final scream before disappearing away. Shao Kahn’s hammer drops to the ground as the Emperor of Outworld’s now lifeless body falls as well. The rain finally stopped and the gray clouds that blocked the sky gave way for the night sky. Akuma turned towards his fallen opponent. Akuma: This is... Messatsu. Suddenly, something caught Akuma’s eye: billions of souls escaping from Shao Kahn’s body. The souls flew higher and higher into the sky, eventually blanketing it alongside the stars. What Akuma did not know was that through the Raging Demon, he had not only destroyed the emperor’s soul, but freed the billions that had been entrapped within him for thousands upon thousands of years. KO! Akuma stands looking over at the soul-adorned night sky above, including the flying soul of Shadaloo's leader, with the wrath hammer in hand. He then throws it at the nearby rock structure, causing it to collapse over Shao Kahn, burying his body. Results (cues Hyper Street Fighter 2 Turbo - Akuma Theme) Boomstick: What a beautiful sight… after one of the most intense clashes between victors! Wiz: This battle was actually quite close. At first, despite Akuma’s devastating power, sheer destructive force alone has never proven enough to kill Shao Kahn. Boomstick: That misogi move probably would’ve killed most ordinary combatants… which Shao Kahn certainly isn’t. I mean Liu Kang has beaten this guy time and time again, but never once has he managed to score a decisive kill on the Outworld emperor, whom always survived to fight another day. Wiz: So even with his full power as Shin Akuma not being enough to destroy him, the one sure-fire method came with the Shun Goku Satsu. Boomstick: But Wizard, if M. Bison and others could survive the Raging Demon, then how come Shao Kahn, who is a master in the art of souls, couldn’t do the same? Wiz: While it is very likely that Shao Kahn would probably have learned, if not, mastered a means of which for him to protect his soul, the Raging Demon is a different story. It isn’t merely just an attack of the soul; it is one brought about through the victim’s sins. As Shao Kahn has taken 60 billion+ souls and committed countless atrocities over 10,000 years, even with all of his power, he was helpless before all of his sins laid out before him. Boomstick: And despite being a mere mortal, Akuma was certainly tough enough to take what Shao Kahn could dish out long enough until he could finally land the ol’ Instant Hell Murder. Wiz: And while Shao Kahn on the defensive could avoid it, he was quite susceptible to it while in the middle of attacking. Akuma used his fighting experience to find that opportunity and once that window was open, Shao Kahn’s very soul was doomed. Boomstick: Billions owe Akuma a "soul-lute". Wiz: The winner is Akuma. How many stars would you rate Shao Kahn vs. Akuma? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star |-| EmperorDedede= Who would you be rooting for? Shao Kahn Akuma Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:EmperorDedede Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:SoMaShadow Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles